


Play with Us

by Fairleigh



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Extremely Underage, First Time, Grooming, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Pederasty, Threesome - M/M/M, Too Young to Truly Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19487461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Nicaise awakened to the sound of sex.





	Play with Us

Nicaise awakened to the sounds of sex. It didn’t take much—a low cry, a bitten-off moan, a muffled oath. He’d always been a light sleeper, and because he was the Regent of Vere’s new pet, he slept on a modest but comfortable floor pallet directly by the foot of the Regent’s bed.

The Regent himself wasn’t sleeping at the moment, however. At the moment, he was allowing his nephew, the sixteen-year-old Crown Prince Laurent, to fuck him.

Nicaise had only just turned eleven, but he wasn’t a baby anymore, and he wasn’t stupid—he knew what fucking entailed. So what if he’d never done it before? It wasn’t not like there was any mystery to it.

And there _especially_ wasn’t any mystery to it when, right now, in open view like it was a performance for Nicaise’s exclusive benefit, Laurent was knelt beside the Regent and sucking his erect cock.

Laurent was very good at sucking cock. He could swallow the entirety of the Regent’s long, thick length without choking, and he bobbed his head up and down tirelessly, stopping only briefly on occasion to tongue the glans underneath the foreskin and press sloppy kisses to the underside—a sensitive spot if the jerk of the Regent’s hips and his white-knuckled grasp of the bedsheets were any indication—

Nicaise froze, and his heart skipped a beat. The Regent was watching him watch them, and his brows rose when he saw that Nicaise realised it.

‘Come and play with us, Nicaise,’ said the Regent. The words were light, more a suggestion than a proper command to a pet. ‘We can—’ 

‘Uncle, _no_ —’ interrupted Laurent, whining, hands wrapped possessively around the Regent’s cock and balls. Ah, what a selfish little princeling he was, and so jealous, so unwilling to allow the Regent to share his boundless benevolent affections with his pet!

‘Now, now, nephew; you mustn’t be unwilling to share.’ It was as if the Regent was reading Nicaise’s thoughts and speaking them aloud when he chided Laurent. ‘We don’t want Nicaise to feel left out of the fun—’

‘But he doesn’t know what to _do_ —’ tried Laurent gamely.

‘In which case we will teach him together,’ concluded the Regent with a definite air of finality that made Laurent subside into sullen silence. ‘Would you like that, my beautiful Nicaise?’

‘Oh yes!’ said Nicaise. Yes, yes, would he ever! And he would do a better job of pleasing the Regent than stupid Laurent!

He joined the Regent and Laurent on the expansive bed. While Laurent’s body was small and slender, still more boy than man, the Regent could not be mistaken for anything other than an adult male in his prime. He was broad and thick, muscular as a soldier—and formidable in battle, surely. He also had far more hair on his body than Laurent, especially on his chest and belly and framing his erect cock. An erect cock which looked bigger up close. Nicaise felt momentarily intimidated.

‘Go on. You may touch me,’ said the Regent. He gestured to his erection. ‘But don’t bite.’

Nicaise’s throat was dry, and it felt difficult to breathe. He tried to swallow. That only seemed to make things worse. He reached out with his small hand to grasp the shaft of the Regent’s cock. The skin was silky and warm, and the shaft seemed to throb. He tilted his head forward and down, brushing his lips against the tip and tonguing the slit. It tasted of salt and musk, surprisingly strong, and Nicaise didn’t know if he liked it or not, but he didn’t want to be a whiny baby, so, mindful of his teeth, he tried to take it into his mouth anyway.

The Regent moaned, his thighs quivering. It was too big! It brushed the back of his throat—Nicaise gagged and choked—

‘Relax. Breathe through your nose, not your mouth,’ said Laurent.

Nicaise’s nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. Laurent was right. That was better. There was no way he was going to fit more than the glans in his mouth, though, and soon enough, the Regent seemed to become impatient with this game. The Regent’s cock left Nicaise’s mouth with a wet _pop_ and a flood of saliva. Clearly, he thought it was time for them to play at something different.

Laurent seemed to know what that was without being told. He went facedown on his hands and knees, buttocks lifted. The Regent rubbed some sort of lotion into his arse crack. Then, with remarkably little fanfare, he got behind Laurent and pressed his erect cock into him.

One long, steady thrust was all it took to sheath himself to the hilt. Laurent sighed, head bowing, as the Regent began to thrust with a steady rhythm.

‘Suck his cock, Nicaise,’ said the Regent as he wrapped his arms around Laurent’s chest and pulled him up straight, his erect cock jutting out into the air in front of him, bouncing with each of the Regent’s thrusts.

Nicaise obeyed. Laurent was smaller and fitted better into Nicaise’s mouth. The most difficult part was simply holding himself steady while each push of the Regent’s cock into Laurent’s arse in turn drove Laurent’s cock in and out of Nicaise’s mouth.

‘Watch out . . . I-I’m going to . . . !’ gasped Laurent. His fair complexion was flushed a bright crimson.

Nicaise pulled off just in time for Laurent to spray his face with hot gobs of semen. He writhed in the Regent’s grasp as he ejaculated. When he was done, the Regent pulled out and let him go, and he fell forward onto the mattress, boneless.

‘An excellent job! Why, I do believe you’re ready to be fucked. Would you like that, Nicaise?’ asked the Regent, smiling widely as he wiped Nicaise’s face clean with the corner of a bedsheet.

Nicaise felt a flutter of anxiety in his belly. Fear. He almost felt sick. But he wasn’t going to show it—not to the Regent and _certainly_ not to Laurent. ‘Yes,’ he said. ‘Yes, I’d like to try it.’

‘Excellent,’ said the Regent. ‘Lie down flat on your stomach—yes, that’s right, Nicaise, excellent. This will take some preparation, so be patient.’

It took rather more than ‘some preparation’. Nicaise’s arse was tight. Even with the Regent’s lotion, it took many minutes before he was able to put one finger through the ring of muscle, and when he did, the sensation was unpleasant, almost sickening. Nicaise’s body was telling him he didn’t want that finger in his arse. If it didn’t want a finger, how would it react to the Regent’s erect cock?

No! He wasn’t a baby! He wanted this! If it hurt, it hurt. Somehow, he would bear the pain.

When the Regent started to press into Nicaise, the pain was so intense that Nicaise had to bite back a scream. It felt like something was tearing; it felt like being kicked in the belly by a horse’s hooves; and that first withdrawal and thrust back inside felt like being fucked in the _throat_.

He may have blacked out briefly.

Eventually, though, Nicaise did revive, and when he did the Regent was pounding in and out of him furiously, and Laurent was sucking his comparatively tiny cock, which had, to Nicaise’s surprise, responded by becoming hard. The Regent grunted and huffed when he orgasmed, and Nicaise felt the flush of warmth pulsing inside of him, and he shivered convulsively as his body went hot, then cold, and a drizzle of clear fluid spilled from his cock.

It was over, and they’d done it. _He’d_ done it. Nicaise. The Regent kept his cock inside Nicaise whilst it gradually softened, holding him close and cuddling him, kissing his shoulders and the nape of his neck, and Nicaise fell into exhausted sleep.

Later, the Regent took him again face to face, and Nicaise twined all four limbs around the Regent’s body as he laboured above him. It still hurt horribly, and he probably wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, but Nicaise didn’t care—fucking like this made him feel like he and the Regent were the only two people in all of Vere. Strangely, he was hard. Their movements must be rubbing against his cock.

Well. The only two people who mattered, anyway. Laurent was still there in the Regent’s bedchamber.

Except not for much longer.

‘Leave us, Laurent,’ said the Regent. He didn’t bother to look up, and the pace of his thrusts into Nicaise did not falter.

‘But, uncle—’

‘I said leave us!’ There was a hint of anger in the Regent’s voice. A premonition of dire threat. Surely Laurent had not missed it. ‘And do not come again to my bedchamber unless I call for you.’

Laurent said nothing further, but as he departed he shot a glance at Nicaise that seemed almost _pitying_. What an obnoxious prick the Crown Prince was. The gall! The nerve!

Nicaise had _won_. He lifted his hips into the Regent’s thrusts and concentrated on achieving another orgasm without the aid of Laurent’s stupid mouth. Yes, he’d played the game, _and he’d beaten Laurent_. Nicaise was the one fucking the Regent now. He didn’t need—or want—anyone’s pity.


End file.
